Return to the Isle
by bluemoon815
Summary: Princess Elsie of Arendelle, the daughter of King Hans and Queen Elsa, wants one thing for her 17th birthday: to visit The Isle of the Lost. But when the son of her mother's former enemy tries to set the villains free, Elsie must rely on her powers, her friends, and the boy that loves her to save Arendelle, Auradon, and even The Isle itself. Carlos x OC, and Jay x OC
1. Meet Elsie

(Elsie's P.O.V)

My parents are going to kill me. When they find out I'm gone, I'm done for. But, if I do get in trouble for this, it'll be worth it. After all, it's their fault they've never let me come here in the first place. Luckily, I know where the Ice Palace is since I've heard Dad try to convince Mom to "destroy her Castle on the North Mountain". Of course, Mom wouldn't budge. She calls the Ice Palace her finest creation.

Oh, by the way, my mother is Queen Elsa of Arendelle, or the Snow Queen, as her subjects call her. Her wintry magic got passed down to me, which made me the so-called Ice Princess of Arendelle. And I also inherited my looks from her too, from her platinum blonde waves in a signature single braid, to her ocean blue eyes, to her love of the colors light blue, silver, and white.

My father is King Hans. Now don't cringe at his name. (A/N: If you're not a Helsa shipper like me.) He tried to kill my mother and my Aunt Anna. four years before I was born, but when he came back to Arendelle for his trial, he was repentant and seeking forgiveness. When my mother didn't give him the death sentence out of mercy, she realized she should forgive him. They fell in love, got married, and my mother made him King. He's just, fair, kind; all the things Mom saw, the people did, too.

And then there's me. Princess Elsie of Arendelle. Some people mistake me for my mother, but they know that while my mother and I are similar in looks, we're hardly in personality. But, we both like chocolate, prefer isolation, and we have our snowy magic. Mom blames the day I was born as the cause for my powers. I was born on the night of the winter solstice during a full moon. But my parents didn't find out about my powers until I was two, when I got mad and accidentally froze my bedroom floor. Mom insisted to teach me all the things I could do and how to control it. She and Dad were fearful at first. They thought the villagers wouldn't accept me. So my mother gave me gloves to wear and kept me isolated until I turned 5, when I successfully made it snow in the ballroom, and then made it stop. The villagers were just as welcoming to me as they were to Mom.

Like I said, while my mother and I share looks, my Dad and I share personality. He taught me how to dance, how to sword-fight, how to make Mom happy (wink), but most importantly, he instilled my love of music. He taught me to play instruments, write songs, and most importantly: sing. That's one of my favorite things to do. Everyone says my voice is beautiful, and I try extremely hard to hone my craft.

Yet, despite all of that, I only have one best friend in all of this. Princess Jaime, the Crown Princess of Agrabah, and the daughter of Sultan Aladdin and Queen Jasmine. We're really close, but polar opposites. While I have the fair Scandinavian complexion, she has the dark Arabian one, complete with olive skin, long black hair and big brown eyes. Her days are full of portraits, ceremonies, and suitors. While she refuses them all, and finds her tasks boring, she completes them all with diligence. While I'm quiet and reserved, she's more adventurous and outgoing. While I play music in my free time, or practice my powers, she flies on her magic carpet, hangs out with Genie or Abu, or talks to Iago. She's fearless, and there's nothing more I could ask for in a best friend.

As I neared the top of the North Mountain, I looked up, and there was my mother's Ice Palace, in all its frozen glory. I heard a "Yip! Yip! Yip!" and I looked down to see Duchess, my little Dalmatian puppy, wagging her tail at the foot of the stairs that led to the entrance of the castle. Duchess was a 15th birthday gift from, you guessed it, Roger and Anita Radcliffe. My parents asked for the pick of the newest litter for me, and I've cherished her since.

I actually found it odd that Mom and Dad asked for something from Auradon. You see, Arendelle is the only kingdom near the former that's not a part of it. In fact, we're completely isolated. With mountains to the North and East with a view of Auradon from the top, and the ocean to the South and West, with a view of the Isle of the Lost, where all the villains and sidekicks lived. And that included Mom's former trade partner-turned enemy, the Duke of Weselton. He conspired to kill my mother, labeling her as an "wicked sorceress" after she accidentally set off an eternal winter. When Mom cut off all business with him, he fell asleep on the ship back to his kingdom and woke up on The Isle.

As I approached the stairs, I saw that they were completely covered in snow. I placed my hands on the railings and my foot on the stairs, using my magic to turn the staircase back to flawless ice. "C'mon Duchess," I said as my pup ran up the stairs in front of me. When I reached the top of the stairs I looked back to see the stairs were back to their former ice. I pulled on the door handle to open it, and Duchess scampered inside, slipping and sliding on the ice. I giggled at her before looking around for Marshmallow, the snowman guardian Mom made. When I saw he wasn't there, I fixed my gaze on the broken chandelier on the floor. No doubt from the battle that took place here when the Dukes men tried to kill Mom with crossbows. I pulled off my black leather gloves (my favorite), and started to fix it. When it was fixed, I raised it from the floor to the ceiling on the second floor. When I patched up the ceiling and fixed the frozen waterfall, I started for the second staircase. "I wonder what's up there," I said as I climbed, Duchess following as always.

When we reached the top, we found ourselves in another big room. I noticed another set of double doors and opened them. I walked out onto the balcony, breathed in the cold air, and looked out at the tiny dot that was Arendelle. "Let it go, let it go, the cold never bothered me anyway," I sang to myself. I sighed and turned around, bumping into something or rather... someone. "Dad!" I gasped, looking into the green eyes of my father.

"You're lucky I noticed you were gone in time, Elsie," he started.

"Dad, I'm not-,"

"And you're lucky I came after you myself instead if sending the guards."

"Dad, let me expla-,"

"And you're lucky I noticed you were gone before your mother did."

"Dad, I know, and-,"

"And you're even luckier that I'd knew you'd come here. What were you thinking?"

Seeing my opportunity, I said, "Dad, you and Mom said that when I turned 16, I'd get to visit the Ice Palace. Well, I'm almost 17, so I decided to take matters into my own frost."

Dad's face immediately flushed with guilt. "That's right, we did promise you that, didn't we," he said and I nodded my head. "Well, never mind," he added, taking my hand. "Let's go home before Mom sets off another blizzard when she finds we're both gone."

"Duchess! Come, girl!" I called as she ran up to trot behind me. The three of us then made our way out of the beautiful castle, and back to Arendelle, where I knew Mom would kill me if she found out just exactly where I was.


	2. Meet Jamie

(A/N: the portrait scene and the song at the end are from enchanted tales follow your dreams. I encourage you the watch the song clip)

(Jamie's P.O.V)

My parents are going to kill me. I should've known that I was going to get caught, but at the time, I didn't care.

I just got called to my parents' throne room. No doubt to "discuss" the "unprincess like" behavior I displayed earlier today when I ditched my royal duties and took my horse, Desert for a ride. But, can you blame me for wanting to do something fun to banish my boredom? Yeah, didn't think so.

As I walked to the throne room, my father's parrot, Iago, flew towards me. "Good morning, Princess," he squawked. "Say, where're ya headin' to?"

"Mom and Father wanted to see me," I replied.

"For what this time?"

"Probably to ground me over taking Desert out for a ride." I said.

"Princess, you're parents work very hard all day long, and they just want to mold you into a future queen, not a rebellious princess."

I knew he was right, but that didn't stop me from wanting to have a task that's at least somewhat challenging. I wanted an adventure, I needed an adventure. "Yeah, I guess so, Iago," I said.

"Good for you," he replied, landing on my shoulder. "And seriously, you took the horse for a spin without me?"

I giggled, then realized I was at the door to the throne room. I took a deep breath and pursed my lips. "Good luck, kid," Iago said as he flew off. I pushed open the door, waiting for the grounding of my life.

"Mom, Father, you wanted to see me?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Jamie, we did," my mother, Queen Jasmine said. Great, she obviously knew. Of course she did, it's because of her I'm so free-spirited. I look just like her, but I have what Father calls, "personality". I have my mother's free spirit and my Fathers mischievousness. But he had to give that up when he became Sultan. When my grandfather died, automatically making Mom queen, Father knew he had to take his rightful place as the successor, making him The Sultan Aladdin. And four years later, they had me, Princess Jamie of Agrabah. Well, the province of Agrabah, really. We merged with the other kingdoms to become the United States of Auradon. When King Beast a.k.a King Adam became king, he joined the kingdoms, rounded up the villains and put them on the Isle of the Lost.

That's where my parents former enemy, Jafar lived. As you probably know, he was willing to kill my mother and grandfather to be become Sultan himself. But luckily, my father, Abu and Genie saved the day.

The only kingdom not a part of Auradon that was within its boundaries was Arendelle, where my best friend, Princess Elsie, Queen Elsa's and King Hans's daughter, lived. She was the exact opposite of me, with her blonde hair, blue eyes, pale complexion, and fuller figure, she was nothing like my dark olive skin, brown eyes, black hair, and a figure that was like a twig. She always wore nothing but light blue, white, and silver, I wore nothing but different shades of green, though I found hunter green suited me the most.

As I approached my parents, I could tell my father had a scolding look on his face. "Razoul told us that you abandoned your duties and decided to take Desert for a 'ride'," he said.

"Father, I'm sorry," I said. "But I was just trying to have some…fun."

"Jamie," Mom interjected. "There's always time for fun, but your duties as a princess come first."

"I know," I said, hanging my head. "I am sorry."

"Good," Father said. "However, as punishment, no riding for two weeks."

"What?! But that's not fair!" I exclaimed.

"And here are more things for you to do today." Father said, not hearing me. He handed me a list that was a mile long.

"Better get started. Looks like it's gonna be a busy one," I said as I walked out of the throne room.

"Have fun, darling!" Mom called after me. Sure I will. I always do. (Sarcasm).

The day was filled of the usual. A shop opening here, a parade there. Carpet flew me everywhere I went. Then I was back at the Palace, posing for a portrait.

"Are you almost finished?" I asked Gazeem, the royal artist. "Not that I have anything better to do."

"Princess Jaime," Gazeem said. "Please try to remain still!"

"Ugh, this looks ridiculous," I said clutching the dress I was wearing. "I feel like a…a…peacock!"

"I was born to be a peacock," Iago said. "But I get switched as an egg and now look at me."

"This is all I do," I complained. "Pose at parades and camel shows. Smile and wave, smile and wave. Nothing really important or challenging."

"Next time I paint a bowl of fruit," I heard Gazeem mutter.

"I'm not just a peacock princess," I said. "I'm 17 and speak several languages. And I can name every one of the 40 thieves."

"All 40?" Iago said. "It's the last three that always stump me."

"I'm not living up to my full potential," I rambled on. "I could be a valued service to the community. I could help in schools or hospitals."

"How about helping me, Your Highness!" Gazeem exclaimed. "Everyone is waiting for this portrait! The Royal Scroll and the Arts Committee need a copy for the camel show!"

"I want something different," I said.

"How about I call the Royal Dressmaker?"

"Not with my clothes. With my life!"

"More Than A Peacock Princess"

(From: Disney Princess Enchanted Tales, Follow Your Dreams. If you actually watch the clip, it's makes it better.)

Jamie: Another satin gown,

Another rose bouquet,

Another king,

Another ring,

Another boring day.

I'm gonna sound the call,

From Mecca to Siam,

I'm more than a peacock Princess, I am.

Iago: Yeah, right!

Jamie: I am!

Iago: Not quite!

Jamie: I smile and I wave,

I wave and then I smile,

I sit on one more camel's hump

For one more bumpy mile.

I'm not just one more silk,

In Daddy's caravan,

I'm more than a peacock Princess, I am.

Iago: I believe she is.

Jamie: I can find a cure,

I can help the poor,

I could soar if they'd give me half a chance.

When will they get a clue?

There's so much that I can do.

Iago: You can knock 'em flat

Jamie: Be a diplomat

Iago: It's apparent that girl's got talent

Jamie: Send the Sultan

A royal telegram.

I'm more than a peacock princess

Iago: You're more than a peacock princess.

Jamie and Iago: I'm/You're more than a peacock princess

Jamie: I am

Iago: You are

Jamie: By far

Iago: A star

Jamie: I am


	3. Elsie's Birthday Wish

(Elsie's P.O.V)

I lay on a hill, just outside of the palace. The ground was covered in snow, seeing as how it was the middle of December. I was slightly jealous of Auradon, because they were warm all year round. Not that I didn't love the cold. I had already ditched my white cloak, silver shoes, and gloves and threw them beside me, leaving me in a short, sleeveless silver lame dress.

I waved my fingers in the air, watching as the little snowflakes hovered and danced above them. Duchess was laying beside me, nice and peaceful and quiet, until footsteps made her ears perk up. "Elsie!" I heard a familiar voice, making me sit up on my elbows. "Where are you, dear?" I knew who it belonged to. I saw my Aunt Anna come up the hill, then she saw me.

"Aunt Anna!" I exclaimed as I got up from my spot and ran to hug her. "How was your and Uncle Kristoff's trip to Corona?"

"Oh, it was wonderful!" she exclaimed, her aqua blue eyes glittering. "It's so lovely this time of year."

"So I've heard," I said.

"Maybe your mother will let you go there for your birthday."

"But," I said, sitting back down in the snow. "I already know so much about it from books and stories. I want to visit somewhere I know so little about."

"Yes," Aunt Anna said, clutching her chocolate brown cloak and sitting down beside me. "But that might be hard to decide on, and…Elsie?" I didn't hear her, for I was staring at something through the fog. A distant island across the ocean. Filled with surprises, danger, and adventure. Full of villains. Perhaps King Ben of Auradon was right in letting a few villains attend Auradon Prep. They couldn't be that bad. And in that moment, the idea that would change my life forever came to mind.

"What about…there?" I said as I pointed to the island.

"The Isle of the Lost?" Aunt Anna said in slight shock.

"Why not?" I said. "The villains came to Auradon. Why can't a princess go there? What do you think it's like over there? I wanna find out."

"Well, Elsie," Aunt Anna said. "If that's what you want. But, you know it'll be dangerous right?"

"Of course."

"And you know that you'll be a target, right? There are a lot of villains who would love to get their grimy hands on a beautiful girl like you." she said as she cupped my cheek. I definitely knew she was right on that one.

"I know Aunt Anna," I said. "But I'm not completely helpless. I have powers, remember?"

"I know, Elsie, but you also have to convince your parents."

"Yeah. That's gonna be the hard part."

"We'll do it together." Aunt Anna said, grabbing my hand and pulling me up.

"Ok, come, Duchess," I called and my little puppy followed me and my favorite aunt to the castle. Mom and Dad were NOT going to believe this.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I now stood in front of my parents, sitting atop their thrones. "Mom, Dad," I started, a little nervous. "I've decided what I want for my birthday."

"What is it, dear?" Mom asked, a little curious.

"I wish to travel...," I said, uneasily as Aunt Anna grabbed my shoulder. My parents leaned forward in their thrones, wanting to hear what I wanted. I took a deep breath. _"Here we go,"_ I thought. "To the Isle of the Lost."

"What?" Dad said. "The Isle of the Lost?! Elsie, I will not hear of it."

"Why would you even consider going there? The viliiains, all the danger you could be in." Mom agreed.

"There's a world full of wonders out there, Elsa," Aunt Anna interjected. "And Elsie deserves to experience them."

"A young girl, much less a princess, needs to be responsible and practical," Dad continued.

"Elsie is responsible," Aunt Anna said. "She's practically a queen already. You've raised her well, Hans. Now it's time you both trusted her with her own choices."

"Exactly," I said. "I'll be 17. I can take care of myself over there." Mom and Dad looked at each other and nodded.

"If we let you go," Mom started. "You must let us throw you a birthday ball." I groaned a little bit. It's not that I didn't love balls, I did. But they got old after a little while.

"And you can take Jamie with you," Dad said. My face brightned. Spending my birthday with my best friend would be perfect. Plus, she could be there for extra protection if I was in a situation where I couldn't use my powers. Duchess barked, giving her approval.

"Deal!" I shouted as I ran up to hug my parents. "Thank you guys SO much,"

"There is one more thing though," Mom said. She pulled out a little silver crown that was identical to hers. "We were saving this for _your_ coronation, but I want you to have it now." She rose from her throne, motioning me to go to the bottom of the platform. I bent a litttle at the waist as she fitted the crown on my head with Dad and Aunt Anna smiling. "Whenever you wear this crown," Mom said. "Never forget you ARE a princess."

"I won't," I said. "Thanks, Mom." I pulled her into a hug.

"Your welcome, Snowcone," Mom said, using the childhood nickname she and Dad gave me. She broke the hug. I smiled, squealing a little and ran out of the thone room. I couldn't wait to tell Jamie. Who knew what adventures we'd have. Little did I know we were in for the adventure of our lives.


	4. Another Day in Auradon…Sort Of

(Carlos's P.O.V)

"So do you have any idea why Ben wanted us all down here?" I asked Jay as I stood beside him. He, Mal, Evie, and I were gathered in Auradon Prep's massive library, anxious to hear what the young King wanted to see us for.

"I wish I knew," Jay replied. "But we'll find out sooner or later, right?"

"Yeah, guess so." I agreed. I eventually decided to pass time by reading a book, which Jay deemed as "for geeks." Of course, he'd rather steal a book than read one. Well…maybe not. The book I was reading was about the kingdom of Arendelle. It was ruled by King Hans and Queen Elsa, the latter having magical snow powers. But this was an older book. One about the kingdoms' climate, its imports and exports, its founding and history, stuff like that. I noticed it was written in the time of King Ivan and Queen Hedda, Elsa's great-grandparents, so it was fairly old. I'd heard the current monarchs had a daughter, a Princess, but I had no clue what she looked like. Hardly anyone did. Ben had met her only once at his 12th birthday ball, but that was it. Barely anyone else at the school even knew she existed. I only knew her name…Elsie, and that she was Princess Jamie of Agrabah's best friend.

Everyone had different opinions about Arendelle, but most of them called it the "isolated kingdom." Or "kingdom of isolation". And it was true. Arendelle was completely cut off from the United States of Auradon. King Beast tried to persuade Queen Elsa to join, but she refused. So Beast just let Elsa and Hans govern their kingdom by themselves. I assume the Queen had her reasons for leaving her kingdom isolated. I didn't blame her, for I liked to be absolutely alone every now and then myself.

I was about halfway through the book when the door to the library opened revealing Ben. "There you are," Mal said as she rose from her chair to hug him. "What took you so long?"

"Oh you know, king stuff," Ben replied as the lovebirds walked towards us. "Plus, Audrey stopped me and wouldn't stop talking about if her part in her hair looked better on the left or the right."

"What'd you say to her?" Mal asked.

"The middle," her boyfriend replied. I chuckled. Ben was a gentlemen, sure. But that's not to say he couldn't be mischievous once in a while. Jay chuckled. He'd used to like Audrey, but he'd gotten over that. And he was always one for smart comments.

"So let's cut to the chase," Evie said. "Why exactly did you want us all down here, Your Majesty?" she added with a giggle and a curtsy.

"Oh, yes," Ben said. "There has been a bit of a…problem."

"Ok," said Mal. "And what's that?"

"There is a certain villain that causing problems on the Isle of the Lost," Ben revealed. "He's been trying to develop an invention that uses ancient fire magic. With this…thing he can burn a hole in the barrier, thereby destroying it, thus setting every single one of the villains free."

"It's Westly, isn't it?" I said. Westly was the Duke of Weselton's son. His father got his men to try and kill Queen Elsa about 21 years ago. Westly was a tall, skinny kid. He may look like a dapper gentlemen, but he was a bad dude. And I meant BAD. Despite his nerdy appearance, his evilness was rivaled only by Mal and Jay, when they were bad. Now we're all trying to be good. But you know that story.

Everyone's heads snapped towards me. I had been silent before that moment, and judging by the expressions on their faces, they'd forgotten I was there. "How'd you know?" Ben asked.

"I used to sit next to him in science class back at Dragon Hall," I said, making the reference to our old school. "He's been obsessed with destroying the barrier for years. And if this plan of his works, he just might succeed with it. And we're the only ones that can stop him." Evie nodded, signaling she agreed.

"Ben," Mal said, turning her attention towards him. "Get us over there as soon as possible."

"Of course," said Ben as he nodded. "A car will take you over the bridge and back onto the Isle. That's when you'll track down Westly and stop him and his machine."

"Alright," Jay said, getting pumped up. "Let's go stomp this guy into the mud," he spoke through gritted teeth with slamming his fist into his palm. When everyone looked at him, he retreated and blushed a little. "With kindness."

"So what're we waiting for?" I said.

"Nothing," Evie agreed.

"C'mon guys," Mal said. "Let's go home."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

(Elsie's P.O.V)

"So remind me again, what're we wearing these for?" Jamie said. After she agreed to go with me on the Isle of the Lost, I insisted on having new clothes made for us. They would help us blend in with the villains. Mine was light blue, of course. It was a tight tank top with fishnet sleeves, it made my chest look even bigger. That I inherited from my grandmother. I also wore a black skirt that had tons of spikes, and black boots with strings that laced up my legs. My blonde hair was pulled into a high ponytail, my eyes were dark as coal, and my lips were blood red.

"Jamie, I've told you a billion times, they're to help us blend in." I said. Jamie's outfit consisted of a dark green tube top with spikes across the top, black leather leggings, and green ankle boots that had stars, her favorite pattern on them. Her black hair was pulled into a bun. And her lips were hot pink, and her eyes a smoky gray. Just then, there came a knock at the door.

"Your highnesses?" Kai said from the door.

"Yes?" we said in unison.

"Your horses are ready to depart, your majesties."

"Thank you, Kai," I said as Jamie pushed open the door. "We're ready now."

"Right this way, my ladies," Kai said as he led Jamie, Duchess and I down the hall, out the gates, and to our horses. Jamie's tan horse, Desert, and my all white horse, Snowflake. The crowed cheered as we mounted our horses. And my parents were standing on a platform.

"Citizens of Arendelle!" my father said. "As you know, for her birthday, my daughter, the beautiful Princess Elsie will be traveling to the Isle of the Lost."

"Princess Jamie of Agrabah will also be going along with her," Mom said as Jamie waved. "Remember to keep these two wonderful young girls in your thoughts and prayers."

"Not to worry, my good people," I spoke up. "With Jamie's fierceness, and my magic, we will return home safe and sound." The crowd cheered once more as my parents came up to hug me. And with a "Hyah!" from Jamie, we were off to the Isle of the Lost.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

We rode for quite some time, a trail of ice streaming behind Snowflake, Duchess, and I. After we passed through a thick wood, over a few streams, across a prairie, and took a shortcut through Auradon, we came to the edge of the mainland, and right across from us, was the Isle. We dismounted and tied up our horses, Jamie and I faced the island. "So, how exactly are we getting over there?" Jamie asked.

"I'm one step ahead of you there, my friend," I replied. I took off my glove and made a jet of ice shoot out of my hand. When I was done, a bridge of flawless ice was revealed.

"Nice," said an impressed Jamie.

"Thank you," I replied. The two of us then joined hands, and walked across my ice bridge. Jamie slipped a few times, and I helped her up. When we got to the barrier, it sensed we were royalty, and let us through. We then became the first good people to set foot on the home for villains.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

(Carlos's P.O.V)

I was NOT looking forward to this. Going back home would mean being labeled as a traitor. A traitor of evil. But on the other hand, if I made it through the whole trip without seeing my mother, it wouldn't be that bad. We were about to the magic bridge when…

"Look!" Evie exclaimed. We all turned our heads to look out the window of the limo.

"Is that a bridge?" Jay asked. Indeed it was. But it wasn't yellow and sparkly, like the magic one was. This one was clear.

"Is it real?" asked Mal.

"I think so," I replied.

"Um," Mal said. "I think we can take it from here."

"Ok," the limo driver replied. He stopped the car, opened the door and we all got out. The driver sped away, leaving us alone. I walked to the bridge and put my gloved hand on it.

"It's ice," I said, feeling my hand go cold.

"No way," Jay said. "Let me see." He stepped on the bridge and instantly fell down. The girls laughed. "Yep," Jay admitted. "It's ice."

"C'mon," Evie said. "Let's just get this over with." I knew she was a little scared. The others stepped onto the bridge, and struggled to walk, for they were slipping. I looked down at Dude, then stepped onto the ice bridge with him. I was expecting to slip, but I didn't. I felt like walking on normal ground. Dude didn't slide either.

"Carlos, how are you not falling?" Mal said, flailing her arms and clutching onto the rail.

"I don't know," I replied. I was stunned, too. I had no clue how I was the only one walking like normal. It was like the bridge was made for me. The others were too busy falling to question how the bridge got here. And I was too busy contemplating how I wasn't falling. It took a while, but we had finally reached the magic barrier. Mal took out a little remote and pushed the button. A hole in the dome opened, allowing us to pass through. I swallowed hard and took a deep breath. The four of us then linked arms, passed through the hole, and back into our home, knowing there was no turning back.


	5. Chance Encounters

(A/N: This chapter is long, but sweet and with a hint of first romance. This is where our two pairs meet each other. Remember to review! It would make my Disney heart happy!)

(Elsie's P.O.V)

Maybe I should've thought twice about coming here. I knew The Isle of the Lost was full of villains, but I couldn't imagine the conditions were THIS horrible. In your world, the only comparable place would be Alcatraz. There was garbage all over, windows and doors were broken or busted in, some buildings were falling apart, and the sewer system was absolutely disgusting. I stuck out a little bit, sure. But all the villains were too busy looting _and_ stealing to notice.

I kept a close eye on Duchess, for I'd heard that Cruella de Vil lived here, and with my precious pup being a Dalmatian and all. I shuddered at the thought, and my skin went even colder than usual, despite how warm it was here. I had used my powers to shrink my cloak, then turned it into an ever-frozen ice cube, placing it in my boot. However, I left my black leather fingerless, spiked gloves on, because I didn't want anyone to see me use my magic, thus making me an easier target.

"I'm really glad you're with me here, Jamie," I said, turning to my best friend. Only to find her not there! "Jamie?" I asked, looking around me. "Jamie?!" She was nowhere to be seen. We'd gotten separated somehow. I looked around for at least her green cloak, then I remembered she had ditched it when we got here. She'd worn her least favorite on purpose, hoping some villain would steal it.

"It'll do somebody good," she had said with a wave of her hand.

"Looks like it's just you and me now, Duchess," I said with a sigh, looking down at my dog, who had her tongue out and was wagging her tail. "We'll find her eventually, and it's not like she can't take care of herself." Duchess barked her agreement. The two of us had started to walk again when we heard another dog bark, as if to answer Duchess.

The dog barked again. "Dude!" I heard a boy's voice yell. Duchess then took off the direction the voice came from.

"Duchess!" I called after her. I ran in the direction she did. Following her deeper into the center of the island. I kept her in my sight, jumping over things, swinging on bars, and ducking people with pure agility and athleticism. Duchess finally stopped in the center of what looked like a marketplace. She was playing with another dog that had golden brown fur. "There you are, girl," I sighed. I crouched down next to her. "You have a new little friend, don't you?" I reached out to pet the other dog, and he licked my hand, causing me to giggle. "You're a good boy, aren't you?" I said. I heard a set of footsteps approach me.

"Dude, there you are," the same boy's voice said with relief. So the dog's name really was Dude. I continued to pet him and not look up, mainly because I didn't actually want to look a villain in the eye. "Don't you ever scare me like that again." That puzzled me. Wouldn't a villain give their dog a beating had he run off? "Oh, you made a new friend. Is she yours?" the boy asked, turning his attention on Duchess. He reached out a red-gloved hand to pet her. I was about ready to pick my dog up and run off, but Duchess seemed to trust him, so I didn't move.

"Yeah," I said. "This is Duchess." I introduced. I moved my hand to scratch her ear.

"Hi, girl," the boy said, scratching Duchess's other ear. I went to pet her head, and the boy did, too, accidentally laying his fingertips on top of mine. I froze, then forced myself to look up at the boy. His head rose as well, and we looked at each other. I was rendered silent for a few moments, for the boy was just so handsome. He had thick, curly white hair, freckles all over his face, full lips, and absolutely gorgeous and captivating brown eyes. He was dressed in all red, black, and white. I could feel my eyes widen and my lips part. He had the same expression on his face, too. Then, with our fingers not leaving the others', we stood, still looking at each other. I noticed we were the same height.

"Hi," he said, smiling slightly.

"Hi," I smiled back. We looked down at our hands, blinked rapidly, shook our heads slightly, and snapped back.

"I've…never seen you around here before." he said.

"Let's just say I'm kinda new around here." I replied.

"What's your name?" the boy asked.

"Elsie," I answered.

"Elsie?" he repeated smiling a little bigger. "You have the same name as the Princess of Arendelle."

He knew who I was? That threw me off guard a little. "Actually…" I said, biting my lip, then smiling fully. The boy's eyes widened in understanding.

"Oh," he said. "I'm Carlos…You're Highness." he introduced, blushing and bowing before me. Then, in a true, almost prince-like gesture, he took my hand again and kissed my knuckles. We stared at our hands once more and then pulled away.

"Um, aren't you supposed to be, you know, at your castle?" Carlos asked, as we started walking, with our dogs tagging along.

"Technically…yeah," I said. "But it's almost my birthday, so I wanted something…different than what most princesses would want."

"But why would you wanna come here?"

"It's different, isn't it?" I joked, making Carlos laugh.

"Yeah, I suppose it is. Is that why you're dressed like that?" he said, eyeing my edgy clothes.

"Yeah, I wanted to blend in. Except for my crown."

As we continued to walk and talk, we told each other about one another. But, in reality, he did most of the talking. I learned he was really good with technology, even punching a hole in the barrier once. And then he told me that he was the son of Cruella de Vil, which shocked me a little to know, but he told me not to worry, because he was one of the four villains who went to Auradon and became good. That raised a question for me. How could a boy that was so sweet and kind, and dare I say, good-looking be the son of someone so evil. But I put that thought aside. I was about to tell him my story, when we were interrupted.

"Carlos, there you are," a female voice said. We turned our heads to see a girl that was clothed in all royal blue, gold, and white walking towards us.

"Hey, Evie," Carlos said. I didn't know why but I felt a slight tinge of jealousy at seeing her. At that moment, Evie caught sight of me, and she smiled.

"Oooh, somebody has a new friend," she said teasingly, causing Carlos to blush yet again. I felt a wave of relief that Evie wasn't Carlos's girlfriend, but simply a girl friend.

"Evie. Stop." Carlos said, still blushing. I actually thought his embarrassment was kind of…cute. The girl extended a black painted, jeweled hand.

"Hi," she said. "I'm Evie. Evil Queen's daughter. I gasped. Another villains' kid? Noticing my expression, she said, "Oh, don't worry, I'm one of the good ones." That banished a most of my fear, but all of it when Evie said, "Like him," looking at Carlos.

"Nice to meet you," I said, shaking her hand. "I'm Elsie. Princess Elsie, actually. Of Arendelle." Her eyes widened.

"Your Hans and Elsa's daughter," she said.

"That I am," I replied.

"Well, in that case, I'm honored Your Majesty. I guess I should've known that, based on your crown." I touched the little silver headdress my mother gave me.

"As am I, Your Highness," I said, knowing she was royalty, too.

"Finally, someone recognizes I'm a princess!" she said. "My mother barely has any royal status anymore."

"That still makes you royalty, nonetheless," I smiled.

Evie gasped as an idea came to her mind. "Carlos, we should introduce her to Mal and Jay," she said, dark eyes sparkling."

"Sure," Carlos agreed. "If we can find them."

"We will. Now let's go!" Evie said, skipping ahead of us. I defiantly won her over.

"Thanks for calling her 'Your Highness'," Carlos whispered to me when his friend was out of earshot. "That brought up her self-esteem."

"She IS a princess," I pointed out as we started to walk again. "It's time SOMEONE justified it."

"Beautiful AND kind," Carlos smiled. "I like that." This time it was my turn to blush, which I knew stood out against my pale face. He called me beautiful. No male ever had besides my father and Uncle Kristoff. "Come on," he said, grabbing my forearm gently. My skin heated underneath his warm touch. "Let's go meet my other friends." And with Dude and Duchess sticking to our sides, we navigated the marketplace. Carlos never let go of my arm, and eventually moved his hand into mine to lead me better. I bushed even more as my hand grew pleasantly warm even with my glove on, and I wondered what it would feel like to be held tightly and safe in his embrace. I stopped my head and slowed my racing heart. Why was I thinking these things? About someone I just met? Was this…love at first sight? I had no clue, but a part of my heart wished that my new friend felt the same way.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

(Jay's P.O.V)

In hindsight, maybe I should've stayed with Mal, Evie, and Carlos. I was wandering the market place, looking for that nerd, Westly. Destroying the dome, sure. Like I was gonna let that happen on my home turf. Mal insisted we split up, but I said we should stick together. We ended up getting separated anyway, which I think Mal did on purpose.

I kept searching for the creep and I was hit with the overwhelming urge to steal something. So many opportunities. I looked at apples, jewelry, all that stuff. If my dad knew I was here, he'd probably shame me for coming back. Yet, no one seemed to notice we were back. I kept looking around for Westly, when something stopped me dead in my tracks. I saw standing in front of me a gorgeous teenage girl dressed in VK clothes. She had dark skin, black hair that was pulled in a bun, and big brown eyes. The thing was, I knew exactly who she was. I recognized her as Princess Jamie of Agrabah, Aladdin and Jasmine's daughter. I liked her now more than I used to. She may have been the daughter of my fathers' enemies, but I didn't hate her now.

I gazed at her intently. She really was gorgeous. But what was she doing on The Isle of the Lost? And especially alone. I was about to offer her protection, when I saw her swipe an apple of a cart. I saw that as my opportunity. "Aren't you gonna pay for that, Your Highness?" I asked in a slightly accusing tone.

"How do you know my name?" she asked. She brought her arm slightly back, looking like she was going to throw the fruit at me.

"It's OK, Jamie. I'm not gonna hurt cha. Allow me to introduce myself. The name's Jay."

"Oh," she said. "You're one of the Auradonian villains, aren't you?"

"That would be me," I replied. "The son of Jafar."

"Yeah, I know," she said with a hint of disgust.

"So anyway, why are you stealing that apple?" I asked, grabbing it from her.

"I'm trying to blend in," she said, grabbing it back.

"Right," I smiled, grabbing the apple again. "And you're here, why?"

"Why should I tell you?" she smirked. "We just met." She grabbed the red fruit from me again. And she also had a point.

"True," I said, snatching back the apple. "Then why don't we tell each other why we're here?"

"OK," she said. "I'm here with my best friend, Princess Elsie. She wanted to come here, of all places…no offense."

"None taken." I said. _"Princess Elsie?"_ I thought. _"Where have I heard that name before?"_ I thought Carlos had mentioned a girl named Elsie a few times, but I couldn't remember her being royalty.

"For her birthday," she finished. "But I guess we got separated."

"Well, I could help you look for her," I offered.

"Aren't you a villain?" she asked.

"I was, but I'm trying to learn how to be nice. And what better way to learn than to help a pretty girl find her best friend?"

"You think I'm pretty?" Jamie blushed. I was about to answer when Mal approached us.

"Jay!" she said. "What's going on? We're supposed to be looking for Westly remember?"

"Yes, Mal," I said. "I'm completely aware of that." My eyes never left Jamie, then Mal saw who I was looking at.

"Oh," she said. "Hi, I'm Mal."

"Jamie," the princess said.

"Oh, you're Aladdin and Jasmine's daughter, aren't you?"

"And you're Maleficent's? King Ben of Auradon's girlfriend?"

"That would be me." she said. "Jay, have you seen Carlos and Evie around?"

"No, it was your idea to split up."

"I know that, but help me look for them."

"Fine," I sighed.

"Who're Evie and Carlos?" Jamie asked.

"The Evil Queen's daughter and Cruella de Vil's son," Mal explained.

"And our friends," I added.

"C'mon," said Mal. "You should meet them, Jamie."

"Sure," the princess agreed. Mal started to walk off. I don't know what I was thinkin', but I offered Jamie my arm.

"Allow me, Your Highness," I said.

"Why, thank you," she said, slipping her arm throuh mine. I blushed a little.

"Lead the way," she said. Lead I did.


	6. Her Story

(Elsie's P.O.V)

"So who exactly are your friends?" I asked Carlos as we wove our way through the crowded market.

"Well, there's Jay," he began. "He's Jafar's son." I cringed at that. If Jamie knew that, she'd leave as fast as possible. If I could find her, that is. "He's a master thief…or was, I should say. Now he just likes Tourney and giving Mal a hard time." Carlos finished.

"Mal?" I asked. "Isn't that King Ben's girlfriend? Maleficent's daughter?"

"Yep," Carlos confirmed. "She's the self-proclaimed…leader of our little group. And she's lucky. Her mom's just a tiny lizard now, shrunk to the size of the love in her heart."

"Which I'm guessing is just for the love of evil," I stated.

"I think so, too," Carlos agreed. "But I'd never tell Mal that, or she'd make me question my existence." I giggled. We walked a little father, having lost sight of Evie, before Carlos spoke up. "You're Highness?" he asked, a little nervous. I held back another giggle. He was just so cute!

"Your Highness?" I repeated. "Why so formal?"

"It just seems right," he replied. He was polite and charming, I'd give him that.

"In Arendelle, maybe," I said. "But not here. Here, I'm just Elsie." I smiled at him, which he returned.

"Alright then, Elsie," Carlos said. "I've told you everything about me, so can you tell me about you?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course," I said. "Where should I start?"

"I don't know much about fairy tales…" he said, slyly smiling. "But how about starting at 'Once upon a time'?"

"Sure," I said with slight sarcasm in my voice. "Once upon a time, a Queen and a Prince fell in love…"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

(Flashback)

(Third Person P.O.V)

Queen Elsa of Arendelle was lying in her bed, in great pain. Her worried husband, King Hans, was clutching her hand tightly as his wife let out a scream. "Are you alright, darling?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," Elsa replied through her gritted teeth. Her sister, the Princess of Arendelle, came over with a cool towel to place on her sisters' forehead. "Thanks, Anna," she said.

"No problem, Elsa," her younger sister replied with a smile, placing her hand on the Queen's shoulder. "Anytime." Her husband, Kristoff, the snowman Olaf, Elsa's nursemaid, Gerda, and the steward, Kai, were all nervously and worryingly watching the laboring Queen.

"Are you warm enough, My Lady?" Gerda asked.

"Yes, Gerda, quite." Elsa said. She looked out the window into the dead of night. A blizzard was going full throttle, yet a full moon shone brightly. It was the night of the winter solstice, and the brave citizens of Arendelle were gathered in the courtyard, anxious to hear the news they had been waiting nine months for. Elsa was about to ask for some water, when she was wracked with pain, resulting in a scream. That caused the edges of her bed to frost, and Hans squeezed her hand tighter.

His mind was going nuts. What if his Queen didn't make it through the delivery? What if their child didn't make it? What if he lost them both? Would it be a boy or a girl? What would they name it? Could he be a good father? Could he do that and be a King at the same time?

Elsa continued to groan with pain and scream. "It's going to be alright, Your Majesty, it's almost over," Gerda coaxed. Anna grabbed Kristoff's arm, and even spritely Olaf looked concerned. But everyone in the room's eyes were lit with hope. Elsa screamed excruciatingly loud a few times more, and then there came a sharp cry. Everyone smiled with joy, tears filling their eyes as Gerda wrapped the infant in a white cloth. Kai took a sponge to cleanse the baby, while the monarchs looked on with anticipation and anxiety as to what the gender of their child was.

"You have a daughter, Your Majesties," Kai announced with happiness.

"A niece!" Anna whisper-exclaimed to Kristoff.

"A Princess," he said, proud to be an uncle. The little girl stopped crying as she was handed to her mother. Everyone came to Elsa's bedside as she and her King started crying.

"She's absolutely beautiful," Hans said, voice cracking.

"Indeed she is, my dear," Elsa replied, holding her daughter up a little, so her family and friends could see what she looked like. The newborn had full cheeks and lips, a pale complexion like her mother, freckles like her father, and a little bald head, which gave away the fact she'd be blonde.

"Awww!" Olaf gushed softly. "Look how cute! Coochie-coochie-coo!" he said as he gently tickled the royal daughter with a twig hand. Elsa handed the baby girl to her father.

"What're you gonna name her?" Anna asked humbly, relishing the fact that she'd become an aunt.

"Kirsten?" Kristoff suggested. The group all shook their heads.

"Amelia?" Gerda said, earning a shake of heads again.

"Wait!" Elsa gasped. "How about…Elsie?"

"Elsie, I like that," Hans said, looking at his little girl.

"Very well, then," Elsa beamed, holding the girl with her husband. "Little Princess, my daughter, you're father and I hereby name you, Princess Elsie Adriana Maria Rosella of Arendelle." Hans stood, walking to the double doors of his wife's chamber.

"I'll let the kingdom know," he said, stepping into the cold. Acknowledging the King's presence, the horn players blew a fanfare. "My dear citizens of Arendelle!" Hans bellowed once he had the crowds attention. "Your Queen has just given birth to your long-awaited heir!" The people instantly cheered. "Both she and the child are alive and well. But you're wondering what it is aren't you? Well, citizens, tonight, you have a new…" (Pause for effect) "Princess." Hans said as the crowed erupted. Some men threw their hats as women and children waved Arendellian flags. "So this Sunday, the christening of Princess Elsie Adriana Maria Rosella shall be held at the chapel. Be there to welcome her!" The Arendellians cheered again, looking forward to the celebration.

(End of Flashback)

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

(Back to Elsie's P.O.V)

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Carlos said. "You're full name is Elsie Adriana Maria Rosella?"

"Yep," I said. "And my christening went off without a hitch. I've been in Arendelle ever since." I told Carlos of my past, my love of music, the embarrassing fact I used to be scared of dogs when I was little, which I learned he did, too.

"I wish I could've had a happy childhood," Carlos said.

"I wished I would've cherished mine more," I said back.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I had to focus on my training to be Queen one day once I turned thirteen."

"What was you're favorite memory?" Carlos asked.

"Easy. Music." I answered. "I used to sing constantly and everywhere. I'd just break into song whenever I felt like it. Just little melodies. Like;

(Elsie singing)

La, la, la, la, la

La, la, la, la, la

La…la, la, la, la

Under the bright, blue, endless sky.

Wait, I remember that,

How I know that song,

I remember sitting in the moonlight and that feeling.

What's that feeling?

I remember.

Yes, how I know that song,

Though it's been so long,

I remember happiness without a floor or ceiling,

What's that feeling?

I remember.

La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la

La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la

La, la, la

Oh!

I remember her,

And how we were,

I remember wanting what the evening would be brining,

I remember singing,

Under the bright, blue, endless sky

Waves,

Try to measure the days,

That we treasure

And I,

I remember,

I remember music.

And I'm never going back,

To that silent law they wrote.

I will sing in every tempo,

Every last chromatic note.

For I,

I remember her,

I remember music.

And I remember

Love

Love

(End of song)

"So if your Elsa's daughter, does that mean you have magic ice powers, too?"

That was the question I hoped he wouldn't ask, but I had to tell him the truth. I glanced all around me, then grabbed his hand. "Follow me," I said. I led Carlos and the dogs to an abandoned alleyway. I pulled off my gloves and rubbed my fingers and thumbs together. I then moved my hands slowly in a circle, causing snowflakes to appear and a small snowball to form between my palms. "Ready?" I asked. He nodded, and with that, I shot my arms upward, causing snow to cascade down over us.

"So I'll take that as a yes," Carlos said looking at the snow. Our dogs were trying to eat the slightly frozen water, and several flakes landed on the ground before I made them disappear. Carlos looked at me with those big brown eyes. He slowly took his hand and brushed some snow off my shoulder. "You look really pretty with the snow in your hair," he said. We leaned in closer and our eyes closed.

"Am I interrupting anything?" a familiar voice said. I turned around, and there stood my best friend.

"Jamie!" I called as Duchess and I ran to her. I reached her pulling her into a hug. "Where were you?" I asked.

"I guess we got split up," she replied.

"No thanks to Mal," a new voice said. I looked over Jamie's shoulder to see a dark skinned boy with long dark brown hair. He was wearing yellow, red, blue and brown.

"You're Jay, I'm guessing," I said.

"So you've heard of me." he said cracking a smile at me.

"It was not my fault, Jay," a girl with purple hair said as she rounded the corner.

"And you're Mal?" I asked.

"Yeah, I am," she clarified. "And you are…?"

"This…" Carlos said for me. "is Princess Elsie of Arendelle."

"Did I hear the name Elsie?" another voice said from behind.

"Evie, there you are," Mal said as the blue-haired Princess walked towards us.

"I'm sorry, I just got lost," she replied. "Oh, hello," she said, catching sight of Jamie.

"Hi, Princess Jamie of Agrabah," she introduced.

"I'm Evie."

"And you are?" Jamie said, looking at Carlos.

"Carlos," he said, shrinking behind me a little. "Cruella's son."

"So now that we got the intro's out of the way," Mal said. "What are you two doing here?" she said, pointing to the two of us.

"I asked my parents if Jamie and I could come here for my 17th birthday," I said.

"But why here?" Jay said.

"It's a change from home," Jamie told him. "But be that as it may, you haven't told us why you're here." she pointed out.

"Yeah, I thought you guys lived in Auradon now," I said.

"Should we tell them?" Evie said.

"Well, who are they gonna tell?" Carlos said, picking up Dude. "Our parents?"

"Good point," Mal said. "We're here because there's some guy trying to destroy the barrier."

"Westly," Carlos said. "The Duke of Weselton's son."

"I didn't know he had a son," Jamie said. "Did you, Elsie?"

I could feel my face go pale and frost form at my fingertips. I put my gloves back on and clenched my fists. "No, I didn't," I said. "I knew the Duke lived here, but I had no clue he had a kid."

"He's got some machine that uses this 'ancient fire magic'," Jay said. "To burn the dome, I guess."

"Then I'm the one to stop him," I said. "He's using fire, and I'm ice. If you guys are trying to stop him, then I'm coming, too."

"Whoa, not without me, you're not," Jamie said. "You dragged me over that ice bridge of yours to get over here, so I'm in, too."

"Wait, ice bridge?" Mal said. "You made that?"

"You crossed my bridge?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's how we got over here," Evie said.

"Well, happy to help," I said. "So are we in or not?" Everyone looked at Mal for her approval.

"Please, Mal?" Carlos said, eyes big and wide, smiling fully. Our dogs barked at the same time, which seemed to seal the deal.

"Why not? The more the merrier." she said.

"But it's gonna be dangerous," Jay said.

"Elsie has her powers, I can kick butt." Jamie said.

"Good enough," Jay replied.

"To good?" I said, putting my hand out. The rest of them followed me.

"To good!"

(Song Credits: "I Remember" from "The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning")


	7. Master Plan

(A/N: I thought it'd be cool to write a chapter from our villains' point of view. In this one, Westly reveals a few more details for his plan to take our heroine's kingdom. The young duke also makes a deal with one of the VK's parents. But if you think about Elsie, you can easily find out which one) -Blue

(Westly's P.O.V)

"So the Ice Princess is on The Isle of The Lost," I chuckled to myself once the traitors and their "princess friends" had walked away. I had been spying on all of them from behind a rubbish bin, and I beamed at the wonderful luck fate had brought me. "This is just too perfect!" The daughter of my fathers' enemy was on my home.

You see, after I broke the barrier, and set the villains free, Father and I would invade Arendelle, and expose their secrets to the world. We'd rule the Kingdom of Isolation for ourselves, we'd take it by using Elsie's greatest weaknesses; her family, Princess Jamie, and that little mutt of hers.

But wait a minute. She also appeared to be smitten with that geek, Carlos de Vil, and he with her. I'd have to get rid of him, too. My plan was slowly falling into place. By simply getting rid of everything that nitwit princess cares about, she'd surrender her precious kingdom without question. I would avenge the wrong her mother did to my father. And it was within my grasp.

"Let's get started," I said. I got up from my post, and made my way to the other end of the island. I needed to make a visit to Hell Hall.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I knocked three times on the front door to the Hall. The door finally opened to reveal Jace and Harry, the sons of Cruella's henchmen. When they recognized who I was, they ran off screaming. "Jace! Harry! What's all the noise about?" came a shrill female voice. I peered inside and saw the infamous Cruella de Vil come out of a back room and walk toward the front entrance.

"What brings you here, Westly?" she asked.

"We need to talk," I replied, inviting myself inside.

"About?"

"What's say I told you there's a Dalmatian on this island?"

"Impossible," Cruella said. "They're all at that 'Dalmatian Plantation'."

"Ah, but not all," I told her.

"How so?"

"The Princess of Arendelle is on the island. Her reasons, I don't know. But she has in her company, this." I gave the villain a picture I quickly snapped of the pooch. "Name's 'Duchess' apparently."

"Bah! This is all just wretched nonsense! That dog is NOT worth my time!"

"Perhaps, an agreement will persuade you," I offered.

"An agreement, you say?" Cruella asked, her curiosity peaked.

"If you give me some…materials I need, you'll get the dog…and your freedom."

"Preposterous. How can you give me my freedom?"

"I'm on the cusp of a breakthrough. Literally," I explained. "I have harnessed an ancient fire magic that, when put through technology, will burn the barrier, setting us ALL free."

"Burn the barrier? With technology, you say?" she asked. "You know, my son Carlos…"

"I'm well aware of your son," I said with a silent eye roll. "That's why I plan to use him as bait."

"Bait? Bait how?"

"Well," I said, stifling a laugh. "It appears the Princess is…how do I put this…?" I tapped my chin in thought. "…taken with him. And I think Carlos is the same with her. So if I capture one, the other will come after. I'll get that little weasel of a dog for you, and use her to lure the Princess into the trap. Then I'll capture her best friend, Princess Jamie. I'll send the girl back to Arendelle, and tell her to come find Carlos and her pup. Elsie will of course use her ice magic against my machine to get her dog and her 'boy' back. But the fire will melt her ice, causing her to surrender everything. And Arendelle will be mine!"

"And our freedom?" the woman inquired.

"You have my word, once I capture Arendelle, I'll burn the barrier," I said, sticking out my hand. "Do we have a deal?"

She took my hand. "Deal. What 'materials' do you need, exactly?"

"That broken copper clock of yours, some scrap metal, and the invention Carlos used to burn a hole in the dome the first time," I gestured towards the mantle and I got the clock down.

"Take the idiotic things for all I care," she spat.

"As planned." As I left Hell Hall with the materials, I could almost taste the power that would soon be mine and my father's. No one stood a chance against us now.


	8. A Whole New World

(A/N: The title explains everything [wink])

(Jamie's P.O.V)

We were all walking to Mal's former home, the Bargain Castle. We were making pretty good time when Jay, the handsome son of Jafar, stopped me. I knew it was wrong to have a crush on the son of my parents enemy, but I couldn't help myself. "Uh, Jamie," he said. "C'mon. I wanna show you something." I became a little hesitant. This could be a trap. But instead, Jay smiled and held out his hand. "Do you trust me?"

"What?" I asked.

"Do you trust me?" he repeated. I smiled and placed my hand in his.

"Yes." Jay then proceeded to lead me out of the castle and to his fathers' store. He took me behind it, putting a finger to his lips to tell me to be quiet. I responded with a nod. Jay came behind me and placed his hands over my eyes to close them.

"Ready?" he whispered, chest against my back. I nodded once more, causing Jay to uncover my eyes. I looked at what was before me.

"A carpet?" I asked.

"Maybe," Jay said, sitting on it. "Or maybe…" I gasped as it rose in the air. "A magic carpet!"

"Where did you get this?" I asked, touching it.

"I've had it back here for years," he explained. "I just…found it. And the best part is my dad has no clue."

"It's amazing," I breathlessly said.

"Hop on," Jay told me offering his hand again. The carpet lowered, and I climbed on. I worried that it wouldn't hold our weight, but it floated effortlessly. "Hang on," Jay said as the carpet lurched. I instinctively wrapped my arms around him as we took off. I was ecstatic, when Jay turned to me.

(Jay singing, and this happens just as in Aladdin, but they don't go anywhere but up)

 _I can show you the world_  
 _Shining, shimmering splendid_  
 _Tell me, Princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?_

 _I can open your eyes_  
 _Take you wonder by wonder_  
 _Over sideways and under, on a magic carpet ride_

 _A whole new world_  
 _A new fantastic point of view_  
 _No one to tell us no_  
 _Or where to go_  
 _Or say we're only dreaming_

(Jamie)

 _A whole new world_  
 _A dazzling place I never knew_  
 _But now that I'm way up here_  
 _It's crystal clear_  
 _That now I'm in a whole new world with you_

(Jay)

 _That now I'm in a whole new world with you_

(Jamie)

 _Unbelievable sights_  
 _Indescribable feeling_  
 _Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling_  
 _Through an endless diamond sky_

 _A whole new world_

(Jay/Jamie)

 _Don't you dare close your eyes/A hundred thousand things to see_

 _Hold your breath, it gets better/ I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far, I can't go back to where I used to be_

 _A whole new world/Every turn a surprise_

 _With new horizons to pursue/Every moment, red letter_

(Both)

 _I'll chase them anywhere_  
 _There's time to spare_  
 _Let me share this whole new world with you_

(Jay)

 _A whole new world_

(Jamie)

 _A whole new world_

(Jay)

 _That's where we'll be_

(Jamie)

 _That's where we'll be_

(Jay)

 _A thrilling chase_

(Jamie)

 _A wondrous place_

(Both)

 _For you and me_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I put my head on Jay's shoulder as the carpet took us down. We both got off and just stared at each other. But just then, the carpet seemed to have a mind of its own and forced Jay forward. His lips were planted on mine. We both melted into the feeling as our arms wrapped around each other. I was the one to reluctantly break the kiss and say, "Why did you not pull away?"

"Who said I wanted to?" he replied as he stole my mouth again. He was the one to break it this time. "We should…head to Mal's castle."

"Let's," I told him as we intertwined our fingers and headed for it. Together.


	9. Captured!

(Elsie's P.O.V)

"So what exactly is your plan here, Mal?" I asked. We were gathered in her room at the Bargain Castle, and I think it's safe to say I've never seen so much purple.

"Simple," she replied. "Westly and his father live here: Chateau de Weselton on the West side of the Island. This is where Westly has his little 'fire machine'. And here…" she gestured to another spot on the map. "is the safest entry point. Carlos?" She looked towards him and I could've sworn he was staring directly at me.

"Oh, y-yeah. Uh…" he started to blush as he typed on his laptop. "Knowing Westly, he'd hide his machine in a secret room or a maybe a safe or passageway. Which, judging by the architecture of the Chateau, would be in the spire, here." He showed us a layout of the building and sure enough, there was a spire that looked like a perfect place for a secret weapon.

Evie chimed in next. "So basically, after we gain entry into the Chateau, we find the machine, and Elsie will destroy it with her magic."

"Exactly,"I agreed. "And judging by your descriptions of his machine, Carlos, it's got a double bearing filter complete with an intricate system of wirings and cords. So the main point I'll need to freeze will be the LM-714 chip in the breadboard circuit." I looked up at Carlos, Mal, and Evie, who looked utterly shocked. "What?" I said. "I'm not that stupid when it comes to technology."

"Wait," Evie said. "Aren't we missing something? Where are Jamie and Jay?" We all started looking around the room, but it wasn't long before I noticed something else was gone.

"Forget Jamie and Jay!" I said, choking on tears. "Where's Duchess?"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Duchess! Here girl!" Carlos started yelling. I was grateful to him for that, but that still didn't mean I wasn't freaking out. I started running around Mal's room, turning over everything I could. I noticed Carlos instructing Dude to sniff her out.

"She couldn't have just disappeared." Evie said. "Could she?"

"No," I said. "She sticks to my side no matter what."

"You're not talking about me, are you?" a voice said. We turned to find Jamie and Jay standing in the doorway. We weren't so much as startled by their sudden presence, but more by the fact that they were holding hands.

"Whoa, what happened with you two?" Mal asked.

"Never mind that," Jamie said. "What's wrong, Elsie? You look totally shaken up." She walked over to me and grabbed my hands.

"I am," I said. "Duchess is missing."

"That's not possible," she said. "She never gets out of your sight."

"Perhaps she was taken," Jay suggested, earning looks and blinks from everyone. "Oh, come on. Like it's so unusual for that to happen on the Isle of The Lost."

"Jay," Mal said. "Jewelry and food, sure. But not a dog."

"Unless my mother got hold of her," Carlos said with wide eyes and fear in his voice, staring off into space. The weight of that sunk on me. Cruella de Vil snatching my Dalmatian puppy scared me so much.

"Carlos," Evie said. "there's no way that can happen. Our parents don't even know we're here."

"Yeah, you're right, Evie," he said. "Don't worry, Elsie," he added, placing his hand on my shoulder, causing my cold skin to heat up again under my fishnet sleeves. "We'll find her." There was about two seconds of silence, and then, we heard a dog barking. It was Duchess!

"That's Duchess!" I exclaimed. "I'd know her bark anywhere!" I started to run out when Carlos called after me.

"Wait, Elsie," he said. "What if it's a trap?"

"I don't care!" I said, running down the stairs. "I can hear her. She's not that far. I'll be right back."

"Elsie…" I heard Jamie say. But I didn't listen. I finally reached the back alley of the Castle, where I found Duchess under a crate. I didn't trust the situation, but she was right there in front of me.

"Duchess?" I said, kneeling down to her. I almost had the crate completely off of her when I felt something cover my head. The last things I felt was Duchess scampering into my arms and something metal hit me on my head before I gave way to the blackness.


	10. How I Feel

(Carlos's P.O.V)

"Shouldn't Elsie have been back by now?" I asked no one in particular. I was nervously pacing the floor of Mal's former room.

"Well, she loves Duchess. She's probably just taking her sweet time." Jamie replied.

"Well, I'm gonna see if she's alright," I called as I descended (get it?) the stairs, Dude sticking to my side.

"Carlos," Jay groaned following me. "What's your deal with this princess anyway?"

"Whaddya mean?"

"Bro, come on. I've seen the way you look at her. What's up with that?"

I blushed until we reached the bottom of the stairs. "I dunno, Jay," I admitted. "There's just something about Elsie that's different. She's not as much of a goody-goody as people in Auradon, but she's not evil like the people here."

"So you like like her then?"

"More than that," I admitted. "I think I'm in love with her." Jay stopped my by placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Then what're ya waitin' for?" he asked. "Go on, go tell her." I smiled and nodded before heading out of the door. But what I saw stopped me in my tracks. I saw Elsie's unconscious body being lifted into the trunk of a car. Before I could get there, though, it drove off.

"Elsie!" I shouted. "No!" I started to run after the car, but Jay held me back.

"No, Carlos," he grunted. "You'll get yourself in trouble if you go after her."

"I don't care!" I protested. I used all of my strength and broke free of Jay's grasp. I ran as fast as my feet could carry me, determined to save the girl I loved. I chased and followed the car until I ran directly into the magic barrier. The car sped away on Elsie's still standing ice bridge, swerving in the process, but it didn't wreck. It passed through because Elsie was royalty.

I kept pounding on the dome, as if I could break through, until I realized it was no use. I sunk to my knees and let my tears fall free, my face buried in my hands.

I heard Jay, Jamie, Mal, and Evie, and of course, Dude run up behind me. "Carlos," Evie said. "Is she?" I nodded

"She's gone," I said, choking on tears. I heard Jamie mutter something to Mal.

"Do you still have that little remote thingy that let you guys pass through?" she said.

"Yeah," Mal answered.

"Perfect," said Jamie. "Let's get out of here and get Elsie."

"But we still haven't found Westly yet," Mal protested.

"Mal, come on," Jamie pressed on. "Who else would take her?"

"Yeah, you're right, Jamie," Mal agreed. Then she turned her attention on me. "Carlos, we're gonna get Elsie back."

I dried my tears "You think we can do that and stop Westly?"

"Dude," Jay said while slinging an arm around Jamie. There was no question that they weren't a couple now. "We've beat Mal's mom and chose good at the same time. Beating a pipsqueak into the ground and saving a princess is nothing."

"Jay's right," Evie, who had been quiet until that moment, said. "Nothing can stop us."

Mal pressed her button on the remote. "Let's go," she said. Once the barrier opened, I ran to Elsie's bridge. Knowing Dude and I wouldn't slip, we bolted across. While the others crossed, slowly but surely, I placed my hand on the railing. Immediately, I knew exactly where Westly took my princess.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

(Elsie's P.O.V)

My eyes fluttered opened to a gray sunless sky. I knew it had to have been a few hours later since the ordeal on the Isle of The Lost, for I was out of my edgy VK clothes and in a short-sleeved white dress that was simply decorated with light blue snowflakes. There were also plain white flats on my feet. I sat up and took in my surroundings. I was sitting on a snow covered beach, for I could see the ocean to my left. I also saw the mountains to my right. I stood up, realizing I was back in Arendelle. I ran my hands through my now down hair and I accidentally knocked off my little crown. I picked up the silver tiara and gazed at the blue gem. I clutched it tightly as my mothers words echoed in my head.

"When you wear this crown, never forget you ARE a princess."

"Well, Mother," I said, trying not to cry. "Maybe I don't want to be a princess anymore!" I said angrily. I threw the little crown into the sea. I started to turn, when I saw the castle had a strange orange glow around it, as did the clouds near the castle. "Westly," I said. Then my eyes widened in fear. "Carlos!" I gasped as I started to run for home. This was truly a matter of life and death.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

(A/N: This takes place while Elsie is getting to the castle.)

(Carlos's P.O.V)

"This way!" I shouted. I was riding Elsie's white horse, Snowflake. I was cradling Dude in one hand and Mal was behind me. Jay, Evie, and Jamie were riding her tannish horse, Desert. We were at full gallop, trying to reach Arendelle as soon as possible. Then, I suddenly saw something that caught my attention. I pulled Snowflake to a stop.

"Carlos, what's wrong?" asked Mal. I walked over to a decent sized rock and picked up the small object.

"Elsie's crown," I said. I turned over the headdress. Dude ripped something off the tree and gave it to me. It was a note that read:

 _"If you want your princess, meet me in the castle ballroom. -W"_

"Elsie." I whispered. Dude and I climbed back on Snowflake and rode to Arendelle's castle. I had to save my princess. This was truly a matter of life and death.


	11. Showdown

(Carlos's P.O.V)

We made it out of the woods and finally reached Arendelle's massive castle. After we got past the guards, which wasn't easy, we began the search for Westly, and more importantly…Elsie. A flash of light in the sky distracted us and we looked up to see dark clouds outlined in a gory dark orange. "The fire magic," Mal pointed out. That fueled my feet, and I ran towards the ballroom.

"Carlos, wait!" Evie called after me.

"Yeah, let's think this thing through!" said Jay. But I didn't hear them, I ran right to the ballroom. When I got there, I was surprised to find it empty except for a weird thing under a white sheet.

"The machine," I gasped. I almost reached it, but then the door slammed shut behind me. I whirled around, and there stood Westly.

"Well, well, well," he said. "Looks like the fly has flown into the web."

"Where's Elsie, Westly?" I demanded.

"Believe me when I say she's not here, but she will be in time." He brought out a gun and pulled the trigger. I was instantaneously bound with ropes on a pillar against the wall.

"Hey, let me go!" I struggled against the ropes.

"It's all a part of my plan," Westly said. "You see, back on the Isle, I overheard your plan to defeat me. After I learned the Princesses were with you, I knew Elsie would want to use her ice against my fire. Of course, to even build my machine in the first place, I had to get your invention. But to do that, I had to promise Cruella something."

"Mother?" I asked. "What did you give her?"

"Will give her, actually. And not much really," Westly said. "Just something she's been wanting for twenty-two years." He brought his other hand out from behind his coat. He held Duchess by her collar.

"Duchess?" I said, speechless. "You promised my mother Duchess to get my invention?"

"Always a quick study," Westly remarked. "And I figured, that since its Arendelle I'm taking over, I decided to focus my attention on Elsie. I managed to snag this mutt as you all were heading to the Bargain Castle. I used her as bait to lure Elsie outside, where I knocked her out and transported her back here, on the beach. I don't know how that girl can stand the cold for this long, but she can. She eventually woke up, got upset, and threw her crown in the ocean. It flowed into a little creek where I found it."

"Wait, it was YOU who planted Elsie's crown there?" I asked.

"Exactly," Westly confirmed. "And I used the note to lure you into my trap."

"So, all of this was to get revenge, set the other villains free, and take over Arendelle?"

"Yes, quite so," Westly smiled oily.

"What about the King and Queen?" I asked. "And the prince consort and the princess?"

Westly chuckled darkly. "Hans and Elsa are locked in their antechamber. As are Kristoff and Anna. There's no escape for them. But there is for the villains. In just a matter of minutes, they'll all be free, thanks to my machine. I'll be seen as a hero on The Isle of the Lost. But you know, I still need to test it. And what better way than a live target?" Westly said.

He removed the white sheet, and there shone his machine. He then dropped Duchess and pointed the tip of the machine to the sky.

"Haldaron, marthion, anthos, shadraha!" he chanted. The floor shook, and a beam of fire came down from the sky, surrounding and enveloping the machine. "Perfect," he pointed the tip at me, and I shut my eyes, waiting to be burned. The machine revved and powered up. Just then, the doors flew open.

"Carlos! No!" a voice shouted. A voice I knew all too well.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

(Elsie's P.O.V)

"Carlos, no!" I shouted, throwing open the ballroom doors. Right as Westly was about to shoot him, I jumped in front of him and used my ice powers to block the beam of fire.

"So, Princess Elsie," Westly said. "Looks like we finally meet, Your Masjesty."

"Let. Carlos. Go," I demanded through clenched teeth. "And that also includes my parents, my aunt an uncle, and Duchess."

"And I will," Westly said reassuringly. "Just surrender your kingdom and I'll set them all free."

"Fat chance, Westly," I said. "You will never get Arendelle…" I looked back at Carlos. "Or anyone else."

"Oh, how precious," laughed Westly, depleting the fire beam. "Yet surprisingly refreshing. The Princess saving her Prince! Ha! Adorable." I lowered my arms a little and looked at the floor.

"Elsie?" Carlos said. "Is that true? Do you have feelings for me?"

"I…" I began.

"Oh, who cares?!" Westly shouted. "It's time I finish this. I have a kingdom to rule." He shot another beam of fire and I met it with my ice. I tried to keep the fire at bay. We wet back and forth and back and forth, each of us trying to win. Sometimes I had an advantage, and sometimes Westly did. We each were struggling to hold the other back. Suddenly, I saw Duchess, and she barked from a corner of the ballroom. Then, I suddenly remembered all I was fighting for; my parents, Jamie, my new Auradonian VK friends, Duchess, Carlos, and my kingdom. That fired up my energy, and I forced Westly's fire beam to a minimum.

But, as I froze the main core of the machine and it shattered, it sent out one final burst. That burst hit me square in my chest, and with a cry, I fell to the ground. Carlos's ropes were burned off. "Elsie! No!" he cried, and he ran to my side. He lifted my shoulders off the ground. My vision was blurred and I could feel blackness approaching.

"I love you, Carlos," I managed to think before I slipped into the dark that was death's infinite void.


	12. Author's Challenge

**A/N: HI,EVERYBODY!**

 **HERE'S A SPECIAL SURPRISE FOR ALL MY READERS: A CHALLENGE. BUT IT'S A FUN CHALLENGE.**

 **VIA A REVEIW, MY FELLOW AUTHOR-READERS; AND MAYBE SOME GUESTS ARE TO WRITE WHAT YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN NEXT IN THE STORY. WHETHER IT'S A GUESS ON WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO ELSIE, OR IF WESTLY COMES BACK, WHATEVER YOU WANT.**

 **THE REVIEWER WITH THE CLOSEST GUESS WILL RECEIVE A PM CONTAINING A SNEAK PEEK OF THE NEXT CHAPTER. JUST TO LET YOU KNOW, I AM NOT DOING THIS JUST TO GET MORE REVIEW. I JUST THOUGHT THIS WOULD BE FUN.**

 **SO GOOD LUCK, AND MAY THE BEST REVEIW WIN!**

 **XOXO - BLUE**


	13. Lost Chapter

**CHAPTER SKIPPED FOR OBVIOUS REASONS!**

 **OK, I COPIED THE MONSTER HIGH BOOKS A LITTLE. I DON'T OWN THOSE BOOKS; WELL, I DO, BUT YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!**

 **SO, AGAIN: CHAPTER SKIPPED FOR OBVIOUS REASONS!**


	14. Awakening Elsie

(Carlos's P.O.V)

I knelt by her side, stroking her blonde hair, and trying hard not to shed any tears. A few fell onto her white dress as the ground beneath us began to freeze. The ice and frost traveled up from the floor to the pillars and finally to the ceiling, and when the ice reached the top, it burst, sending snow showering on us. The last of her magic. I touched her cheek while I felt her skin was cold; colder than usual.

Suddenly, the door to the ballroom flew open and a man and a woman ran through; King Hans and Queen Elsa. They ran up to us. "Elsie," Hans said. "What have you done to her? Who are you?" He started to draw his sword.

"Whoa! I-it's OK, your Majesties." I held up my hands in defense. "I didn't do this to your daughter. I'm Carlos de Vil, and-"

"A VK?!" the Queen gasped. "How do we know you're not lying?"

"Because THAT is proof." I pointed to the remains of the fire machine. "That's a machine that was built by Westly, the Duke of Weselton's son." The King and Queen shared a glance.

"The boy that locked us in our room saying he was going to take over Arendelle?" Hans questioned.

"Yeah," I confirmed. "When Elsie froze the machine to save everyone and everything, she was hit with a fire beam, and then-" my voiced cracked.

"Do you love her?" Elsa asked. I took a deep breath before answering.

"Yes, Your Majesty. More than anything." The royal couple nodded to each other.

"To her room, fast!" Hans demanded. "We must save her, now!" Without hesitation, I picked Elsie up and ran with her parents to her room. Hans tried the door, but it was locked. Elsa stepped forward and blew on the door knob, freezing it. I skillfully kicked the door down without dropping Elsie. I went to her bed and laid her down gently.

"Guys!" came a familiar voice. Mal, Evie, Jay, and Jamie ran into the room, led by Duchess, who jumped into Hans's arms. "What happened?" Mal said again.

"Westly's gone..." I trailed. "But so is Elsie." I looked back at her beautiful face.

"No, she can't be." said Jamie. She went to the bed and stood over Elsie.

"What happened to her?" asked Evie.

"She beat Westly," I replied. "But not the fire. She was hit with a fire beam when the machine blew up."

"So where's Westly now?" Jay asked.

"Back on the Isle, I suppose." I shrugged.

"She still has a pulse." Jamie said. "But it would take a miracle to revive her."

"Duchess, go get Kristoff and Anna," Hans said, sending the little Dalmatian out of the room to get the Princess and Prince Consort. "They've learned spells from the trolls." he said once more.

"And I'll help with the lock," Evie volunteered, running after the dog and out of the room.

"And while we're waiting on that," said Mal. "I'll do this." She pulled out her spell book. "While this is an evil spell book, it had healing spells. Maybe one can bring her back."

Mal opened her book and started at the beginning. About halfway through, Evie returned with Anna and Kristoff, the Princess carrying Duchess. "Oh, Elsie!" Anna gasped, she and her husband running towards their niece's bedside.

"What happened?" Kristoff asked.

"Long story," Jay said. "Basically some whacko tried to set all the villains on the Isle of The Lost free, and he came here so he and his chump Dad could take over Arendelle, but Elsie used her magic and blew the machine up, but she got hit with fire, and boom, now we're here. Wow, apparently not that long of a story."

Everyone in the room blinked at him before Elsa asked. "We need your help."

Hans said, "To save Elsie, we need a spell. A magic reversal spell." Kristoff and Anna shared a glance.

"Guys, we don't know those kinds of spells," said Anna.

"We only know very simple spells," Kristoff replied. "Like opening a door when your hands are full."

"Plus, you're human, so it probably wouldn't work anyway." Mal said.

"Mal," whispered Evie.

"Sorry, still kinda learning how to be nice," she replied.

"Keep going, Mal," I said.

"Uh, I can't, Carlos."

"What?"

"I've gone through every single healing spell in here. Nothing's worked."

"No!" I exclaimed, taking the book. "There has to be one more. There has to!" I frantically flipped through the pages, and before I knew it, I reached the back cover. "There's not another one in here." I handed the book back to Mal. She walked towards the back wall.

"This is my fault." she said.

"Mal, don't blame yourself," Jamie said.

"We should've fought with Elsie. I shouldn't have held you guys back. This wouldn't have happened."

"But Westly was after Elsie and Arendelle in the first place, Mal," Evie assured. "This isn't anyone's fault except his."

"And there has to be some way to bring Elsie back." Jay said. "If there's one thing we've learned, there's always a way."

"But I've tried every spell," said Mal.

"Wait," Evie piped up. "What about true love's kiss? After all, it is the most powerful thing on Earth."

"But Elsie doesn't…" Jamie started to say. But then, everyone turned to look at me. "Carlos, you're the only one who can save Elsie."

"Me?" I asked in disbelief. Not in disbelief that it wouldn't work, but disbelief that I was Elsie's true love. "No way."

"Carlos," the Queen said. "If you love her, do it."

"King Hans?" I said, earning a blessing nod from the King. "Alright, I'll try." I went over to my beautiful princess laying on the bed, before singing softly to her.

All my life has been a series of doors in my face

And suddenly I bump into you

And I've been searching my whole life to find my own place

And maybe it's the party talking

Or the chocolate fondue

But with you

I found my place

And it's nothing like I've ever known before

Love is an open door

I removed my forehead from hers before I looked at her unconscious form. I gulped, and then kissed her lips softly, but with as much love as I could. A few seconds passed, and Elsie's eyes didn't open. I held back more tears. "See? Told you it wouldn't work." I ran out of Elsie's room, wanting to be anywhere but there.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

(Elsie's P.O.V)

My eyes slowly fluttered open. I was met with two faces looking above me. "Mom? Dad?" I whispered. Was I dead? They both gasped at the same time.

"Elsie!" they exclaimed. I sat up while my parents crushed me in a huge bear hug. "Oh, we're so glad you're alive!" Dad said.

"We thought we'd lost you!" said Mom.

"You're gonna if you don't let me breathe!" I gasped, prompting them to release me. "Aunt Anna! Uncle Kristoff!"

"Elsie!" they said. They both hugged me too. Then I was met with a warm tongue on my face.

"Duchess!" I giggled as my Dalmatian continued to lick my face and wag her tail. When she finally calmed down, a black blur embraced me.

"Elsie, your OK!" Jamie yelled. "Don't you EVER do something stupid like that again!" I hugged my best friend back tightly. She sat down beside me, and I saw who else was in the room with me.

"Guys!" I said as Mal, Evie, and Jay moved to embrace me one by one. "But wait," I noted when I surveyed the room. "Aren't we missing someone? Is he alright?"

"Yeah, he's fine." said Jamie. "And you have him to thank for you being alive right now."

"What happened?" I asked.

"True love." my friends said in unison after looking at each other. I mulled that over, then I got it.

"Carlos!" I gasped. I jumped up from my bed, and out the door, knowing exactly what to do next.


	15. True Love's Kiss

(Elsie's P.O.V)

As I ran throughout the halls of the palace, looking for my true love, a flash of red caught my eye, and I saw him standing under an archway, staring at me in disbelief.

"Carlos?" I whispered.

"Elsie?" he whispered back.

"Carlos!" I shouted, running to him.

"Elsie!" he yelled, looking so relieved to see me alive. When I reached him, he scooped me into his strong arms and spun me around. I clung to him, thinking if I let go, he would fade away. When he put me down on the ground, I stared into his gorgeous yet adorable brown eyes.

"I thought I'd lost you," he said lovingly.

"But you didn't," I reminded him. "And it's because of you I'm still alive at all."

"So, it worked, then?" he asked, holding me tight.

"Of course it did," I said placing my hands on his sculpted chest. "True love's kiss is the most powerful thing on Earth."

He smiled at me. And it was so sweet, I felt like I could melt right there in his grasp. "It is when I share it with you, my Princess." He leaned in, and took my lips in the most perfect kiss I thought could ever happen. I didn't need to reach up, nor did he need to bend down since we were the same height. As his soft, perfect lips gently stayed on mine, I moved my right hand from his chest and buried it in his white curls. Carlos's left hand found my neck as he deepened our kiss, and naturally I let him. After several more perfect, passionate moments, we pulled away to breathe from the rising heat growing between us.

"Your lips are cold," he whispered, smiling and looking into my blue eyes.

"I'm the Ice Princess," I whispered back. "What did you expect?" I added as I pulled him back to me.

Then he spoke the four little words I knew he wanted to say, "I love you, Elsie," he smiled.

"I love you, too, Carlos," I said. And as he pulled my lips to his again, I knew that I meant it, because for my one true love, I always will. And if he meant it, too, then he would be my Prince Carlos. And I, his Princess Elsie de Vil.


	16. Welcome

(Jamie's P.O.V)

"I'm not so sure if this is a good idea, Jamie." Jay nervously told me.

"Trust me, Jay," I assured him. "My parents are gonna love you." We were standing outside the doors of my parents' throne room. I thought it'd be a good idea to introduce Jay to them.

"I still don't know," he said. "I just that...my dad's Jafar. Do you honestly think I'm gonna be welcome." I took a deep breath before reaching up to kiss him.

"Look, you want to be with me, don't you?" I asked.

"Of course."

"Then there's nothing to be scared of. Wait here." I smiled. I braced myself before pushing the doors open. My parents were looking out the window with nervous looks on their faces. They turned their heads at the sound of the door opening and instantly their faces lit up.

"Jamie!" they said as they ran to me and hugged me.

"We're so glad you're safe!" Dad said.

"We were so worried." added Mom.

"You shouldn't have been," I smiled. "I was fine the whole time."

"So you didn't get into any trouble, did you?" Dad probed.

"Dad, of course not." I assured. "But there is someone I'd like you to meet." I gestured towards the door and Jay stepped through hesitantly. My parents gasped. This was clearly not what they were expecting.

"Guys, this is Jay. Jafar's son." I said as Jay came to stand next to me, holding my hand.

"There's no need to be alarmed, Your Majesties," he said. "I may be a VK, but I'm an Auradonian VK. But aside from that, I love Jamie, and I ask that you'll both accept me."

"I trust him with my life, Mom and Dad. He's the exact opposite of evil. Please." I clutched Jay's hand tighter, waiting for an answer. Then suddenly, Mom smiled.

"Of course," she said. "Welcome, Jay." she extended her arms and walked towards Jay, gathering him in a hug. After they broke apart, Jay nervously looked towards my father.

"Dad?" I questioned before he moved to place a hand on Jay's shoulder.

"Take good care of my daughter," he said. Jay and I both smiled before Dad hugged Jay tightly.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Jay finally managed to squeeze out. Dad finally let go as we all laughed. Best. Day. Ever!


	17. Happily Ever After

(Elsie's P.O.V)

I looked at my reflection one more time in the mirror. I examined my hair, makeup, and clothes before turnng around again. I took a deep breath and smoothed my dress. I wanted to make sure I looked perfect. I was going to be presented to the entire kingdom. I was so lost in my gaze and my nervousness, that I was completely startled by a knock at my door. "Come in," I called while adjusting a diamond drop earring.

"Elsie?" Carlos said as he pushed the door open. He entered my room and stared at me, eyes widening and jaw dropping. "Whoa," he said when he finally recovered. "You look beautiful! And I'm talking even beautiful-ler than normal!" I smiled.

"Awww! Thanks, Carlos." He walked towards me before Duchess jumped in his arms and started licking his face. He laughed at my pup.

"Ok, Duchess! Ok!" he giggled. "You look beautiful, too," he put Duchess down as she barked her thank you. Evie, Jamie, Mom, Aunt Anna, and I had made and dressed the little Dalmatian in a cute outfit that was a doggy version of mine. My gorgeous dress was an exact replica of my mother's infamous light blue ice gown. It was extremely detailed, all the way from the snowflake cape to the icicle shoes. My long blonde hair was in the style of Mom's as well, and even my makeup was the same. My little silver crown adorned my head and my nails were a stark white. (I secretly painted my toes red, though). I turned back to my reflecion. All this was for my birthday ball. I started adjusting my crown before Carlos wrapped his arms around my waist. "No one else should be able to see you this beautiful, my Princess." he purred.

"You're the first one," I pointed out. "Isn't that good enough?"

"I guess," he shrugged. I stepped out of his embrace and he whined a little.

"Oh, come here!" I exclaimed suddenly. I grabbed the collar of his jacket and slammed my lips on his. He melted within an instant and wrapped his arms around my waist. Without warning, he grabbed my shoulders and walked me backwards until I was pinned firmly against the wall. Carlos's arms returned to my hips and he planted a kiss right below my left ear. My sweet spot. "Oh, Carlos." I gasped a little out of breath. He kissed that spot again before reclaiming my lips, his kisses full of heat, love, and passion. I clutched his hair, and he squeezed my waist between kisses. We jumped apart when I had to answer another knock.

"Elsie?" said Dad from the other side. "It's time. Your mother and the kingdom are waiting." I peeled myself off of the wall.

"I'm coming, Dad!" I called back. I looked to Carlos and gave him one last kiss before he grabbed my hand.

"Let's light that fire."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Citizens of Arendelle! Esteemed guests of Auradon and its surrounding kingdoms, I present to you, Princess Elsie Adrianna Maria Rosella of Arendelle!" The double doors that led ino the courtyard were pulled open, revealing a fully packed courtyard full of cheering people. Carlos looked at me and squeezed my hand. We walked together towards the middle of the courtyard, where my mother waited. She held a wooden torch in her hands. The priest walked beside my mother when Carlos and I reached her. The priest used another flaming torch to set the one Mom held on fire. The crowd cheered. We were lighting the Fire of the Winter Solstice. Carlos and I were to light it together, showing the whole kingdom we were in love.

"Elsie," Mom said. "Your father and I have lit this fire every year. But now that you're old enough, it shall now be you two that will carry on the tradition." She handed the torch to us, and Carlos and I both took it. We walked to the end of the courtyard where a cone shaped mound of wood was waiting, our footsteps making a clear path in the fresh Arendellian snow. Carlos and I reached the mound of wood. We looked at each other lovingly, then extended out hands and threw the torch onto the wood, kissing passionately as the wood burst into flames. The crowd cheered again as we broke apart. I looked to Dad for the go-ahead on the next step. He smiled and nodded. I raised my hands in the same motions my mother did when she froze the twin fountains of the courtyard. Then I swung my arms around and caused it to snow uncold flakes in the courtyard. I gazed at Carlos, who smiled and hugged me.

"Happy birthday, my Princess," he whispered so sweetly.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

After the lighting, the whole celebration moved into the castle, where the ball portion of my party would take place. My parents walked to the center of the ballroom, where they would share the traditional first dance. Aunt Anna and Uncle Kristoff followed suit with their dance. When they walked off the floor, I grabbed Carlos's hand, for it was our turn to dance. I knew he didn't want to, but he did for me. Aunt Anna had taught him o dance, and we led each other in a graceful waltz. When the music slowed to a stop, we kissed once more. The crowd clapped as the party continued.

I talked to several of my subjects, Carlos by my side. I eventually turned my head to see Jay and Jamie talking to Sultan Aladdin and Queen Jasmine. Jay had quickly been accepted by Agrabah, giving both he and Jamie happiness that showed no signs of wearing off. I smiled at them before being greeted by an old face. "A pleasure to re-make your aquaintance, King Ben." I joked, giggling.

"Oh, the honor his all mine, Your Highness." he returned the joke and we both laughed.

"It's great to see you again, Ben," I said.

"And you as well."

"Elsie, you look so wicked." Mal complimented. "In the nicest way, of course."

"Thanks, Mal," I said. Evie, Doug, Jay, and Jamie apprached us.

"Arendelle really knows how to throw a party," Evie said.

"Ditto to that." Doug agreed.

"You know," said Jamie. "I can't beieve we made it through the whole Isle of The Lost thing without being caught."

"Yeah, how was that even possible?" Carlos asked.

"Guys, there's something I need to admit," Mal blushed.

"What is it?" Jay inquired.

"Jane and Fairy Godmother helped me cas a spell over the island before we left. So if anyone saw we were there, they completely forgot who we were."

"That explains a lot," Jamie said. The rest of their talk was inaudible because I had slipped away to the balcony. I breathed in the frozen air.

"Elsie? You ok?" Carlos asked from behind me.

"I'm alright," I assured. "I just needed a breather for a while." He grabbed my hand.

"Elsie, look!" he said. "A shooting star!" He pointed to the small streak in the sky. "Make a wish."

"Why would I?" I asked as I rested my head on his shoulder. "My wish has already come true." he smiled before leaning in to kiss me.

"I love you, my Princess Elsie."

"I love you, too, Carlos," I smiled as we shared tue love's kiss once more, with another shooting star soaring above us.

 **THE END**

 **I would like to thank everyone who has come along with me on this journey. And a special thanks to Bookish Druid for allowing me to use the solstice fire for this chaper. The idea was all hers. RETURN TO THE ISLE has reached it's end. I never thought this story would become so popular, but it has! :). Be sure to check out my other stories as well by going to my author page. Thanks so much again. -Blue.**


End file.
